


The Purrrfect Betrayal

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she?!  Danny was <i>his</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purrrfect Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws Round 4, Week 5. The genre was crack. The prompt was "betrayal." This is what my brain came up with.
> 
> Also, um, Steve’s a cat? Well, a human-shaped one anyway. Idon’tevenknowdon’tjudgeme! Also, also, blatant _deus cat machina_. I'm sorry.

_This_ , Steve fumed as he watched his pridemate rub up against his partner, _is the ultimate betrayal. She_ knows _he’s mine!_ After everything Steve had done for her; taking her in, giving her safety and shelter and making sure she was fed and warm, _this_ was how she repaid him?

Danny continued to obliviously stroke the pretty little calico cat that had jumped up in his lap as soon as he’d sat down on Steve’s couch.

 _:What do you think you’re doing, Rosie? Belongs to Alpha!:_ Steve tried very hard to keep his anger in check. There was no need to scare the young cat.

 _:Not claimed. Rosie like. Rosie have keep?_ The little calico gave Steve an arch look and continued to make herself comfortable.

“Seriously, Steve. What _was_ that stunt you pulled today? Would it kill you to...,” Danny’s voice faded into the background as Steve glared at Rosie. The cat started kneading her claws against Danny’s leg as Danny scratched behind her ears and continued to rant at Steve.

 _:Rosie,:_ Steve growled in quiet warning. _:Kitten need stop.:_ She was scent marking Danny! Right in front of him!

 _:Alpha not claim. Alpha not want. Rosie haz naow.:_ Then she raised her head, bumped her cheek against Danny’s, and licked delicately at his chin. Steve pounced, ripping Rosie out of Danny’s lap and taking her place.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Danny yelled. “What the hell, Steven?!”

“Not hers,” Steve growled, licked at the spot Rosie had marked, replacing her scent with his. “Mine. My mate. Belongs to Alpha! Not Rosie’s!”

“Mate, huh?” Danny’s voice was laced with amusement. “Kind of like the sound of that.”

With a delighted chuckle, Steve proceeded to make sure Danny was thoroughly claimed, completely missing Rosie’s smug _:Alpha welcome:_ in the process.


End file.
